Forbidden Fantasy
by psychotic-cat17
Summary: Alex takes the opportunity to satisfy her curiosity while Olivia is out of the apartment. But when Olivia arrives home unexpectedly, Alex learns that one should be able to share anything with the one they love.


**Disclaimer:** Characters do not belong to me. They most likely belong to Dick Wolf and/or NBC/Universal. I do this for free, fun entertainment and do not mean to offend anyone.

**Rating/Warning:** MA+ This story is rated mature for explicit sexual content, which happens to involve two women, and language. Don't like, don't read.

**A/N:** This was a super fun story to write, and I personally find it to be very funny. Just imagining this while I was writing it cracked me up in parts, but that might just be me. Anyway, I hope you all give it a shot, even though it probably doesn't fit in with how all of you picture Alex and Olivia's relationship. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Forbidden Fantasy<strong>

Alex stood in front of the full-length mirror, studying her reflection intently. Her deep blue eyes were filled with attentiveness as she cocked her hips one way and then the other. She wasn't really sure what she thought she'd feel, but at the moment, sensation had taken a back seat to the fascination of what she saw. It was almost clinical – this observation of her body – but Alex couldn't help but be intrigued by the change from how she normally looked.

Olivia had been called away about an hour ago to help Elliot with something, leaving Alex alone in their bed on a lazy Sunday morning. After the detective had kissed Alex goodbye, the attorney had tried to get back to sleep but didn't feel the same desire to laze about that she had when Olivia was lying beside her. There were a lot of things that weren't nearly as appealing when Olivia wasn't there to share in them with her.

After about twenty minutes of trying to get herself to fall back asleep, knowing that it would make time pass more quickly until Liv got back, Alex finally gave up and rolled out of bed. She walked naked into the bathroom; one of the joys of sleeping next to Olivia was feeling her detective, skin-to-skin, every night, and Alex wouldn't give that up for the world. It had been a hard won battle to finally convince themselves that dating wouldn't be detrimental to their working relationship, and now that they'd been together for a couple of years, Alex couldn't imagine her life without the presence of Olivia's warmth.

Alex took a quick shower, pouting a little when she thought about how Olivia should be here with her right now, sharing the warm water and teasing her with the sight of her beautifully nude body. They had planned to do absolutely nothing today, although Alex knew it wouldn't have taken much to convince Olivia to fuck her until they were both too exhausted to go again. Alex would never tire of how much Olivia wanted her, and she couldn't imagine a time when she wouldn't want the handsome detective.

By the time Alex got out of the shower, she missed Olivia even more; her thought about what they could have been doing putting her into a melancholic mood. When the detective had left, she hadn't sounded as though it would be a quick trip over to Queens to help Elliot out, and Alex was disappointed that she would have to entertain herself for the day. It would have been better if she'd known in advance because then she wouldn't have expected to spend the entire day with her love. She still would have been sad to see Olivia go, but at least she would have been prepared for the displeasure of waiting.

As Alex pulled a clean tank top over her head, not worrying about a bra since she wasn't planning on leaving the apartment today, a thought popped into her head. Maybe the day didn't have to be a complete loss after all. She glanced fleetingly at the bottom drawer of the nightstand, her eyes flicking away quickly, almost as if in embarrassment, as an idea started to take hold. It was ridiculous to feel shy about something that Olivia did all the time; well, not all the time, but often enough. And maybe Alex could use Olivia's absence to satisfy a curiosity that had been niggling at her for a while now.

Alex had always considered herself more of a femme bottom. She didn't really subscribe to the femme label so much, although she certainly, and perhaps unfairly, considered her handsome detective to be butch – wonderfully, appealingly so in fact. But Alex would absolutely admit that she was a bottom, with the relatively rare desire to top her lover – it was nice to be able to switch it up every once in a while. She loved being fucked, loved relinquishing control into the very capable hands of her incredible lover. That wasn't to say that she was a passive partner, but she very much enjoyed catering to Olivia's often wild desire to dominate – a desire that the detective tried not to give free rein to.

Even knowing all that, Alex was still curious. Whenever she watched Olivia strap on a cock, besides feeling her insides clench with unadulterated desire and nearly painful anticipation, Alex wondered what it felt like. She was more than happy to be on the receiving end of the toy, but sometimes she was curious as to what it would feel like to wear the harness and see the desire in her lover's eyes that she knew always shone through in her own. It was a closely guarded fantasy that Alex hadn't ever been able to bring herself to tell Olivia about. But perhaps today she would satisfy a bit of that curiosity while Olivia was away.

So Alex had walked determinedly over to the drawer, the one that held their most frequently used sex toys, and opened it. Alex kept telling herself that there was nothing wrong with a little curiosity, and it was best to get it out of her system while Olivia was otherwise occupied outside of their home. It wouldn't take but a few minutes to equip herself and hopefully satisfy her uncharacteristic but continuing desire.

Alex momentarily considered testing out Olivia's favorite toy, their strapless model, but didn't feel ready to go quite that far; and she'd really need to prepare herself before she could wear it. She could feel the beginning tendrils of arousal twist through her at the thought of this forbidden fantasy, but wasn't sure she could commit to fitting the piece of the double-sided toy inside of her. The thought certainly turned her on, and she knew how much Olivia enjoyed it, but Alex was more comfortable with baby steps at this point, and then meant using the harness version.

She pulled Olivia's harness from the drawer, grateful that her lover had purchased one that looked easy enough to adjust to her narrower hips. Alex feared that if it had appeared too complicated, she would have just foregone the whole experiment and the insistent question of how it could feel would just continue to grow, unanswered, inside of her. The closer that she came to finally fulfilling this desire, the harder the need rode her to finish it until the end.

Alex ran her hands lovingly along the supple leather straps that Olivia took very good care of. She couldn't suppress the shiver of pleasure at the memories just touching the harness invoked. Memories of Olivia's almost feral thrusts, and the way that her lover made love to her gently after being rough, as though to apologize for her forcefulness – an apology that she never needed to make. Alex loved Olivia with everything that she was and more than enjoyed it when Olivia went a little wild; as a matter of fact, Alex liked to encourage Olivia's feral nature.

The blonde pulled herself out of her inner thoughts and looked back at the harness still dangling from her fingertips. She knew Olivia enjoyed wearing it, and even received pleasure when she did, and Alex desperately wanted to know how it felt. It wasn't as if the way it worked was a mystery to her; Alex understood that the base of the dildo pressed back into the wearer's clitoris and they could receive stimulation from that. She also knew that, at least in Olivia's opinion, the double-sided model felt even better.

Alex rummaged through the drawer until she found her favorite dildo, planning to wear it with the harness. It didn't take long to locate since they'd used the toy within the last week – Alex had to stop herself from getting lost in those toe-curling memories for any length of time. With everything she needed in hand, Alex walked over to the full-length mirror on the closet door and took a deep breath as she prepared herself to realize her fantasy. She may have been curious, but this was outside of the box for her and she could admit that it made her a little nervous, which was why she would only have tried it while Olivia was out of their apartment.

Placing the harness and dildo on the top of the dresser, Alex quickly slipped off her panties before she could talk herself out of this. She wanted the straps against her bare skin, wanted this to feel as authentic as possible even though she wouldn't be using the strap-on to actually fuck anyone. There was no reason to go half way and then have her mind constantly wandering back to question how it would have felt if she'd done it properly.

Alex reached for the harness and stepped into it after a slightly unbalanced misstep that she knew was due to her nervousness. She didn't even give herself a second to get used to the strange, but not uncomfortable, feeling of the straps before fitting the dildo into the harness. And once everything was situated to the best of Alex's unpracticed ability, she finally allowed herself to look in the mirror.

So that was how she'd come to be here, checking herself out in the reflective surface of this mirror while wearing her girlfriend's strap-on. At first glance, she was surprised to find that she was riveted by the sight. Of course she'd seen Olivia strapped before, usually with nothing else on, at least eventually with nothing else on, but Alex found the view surprisingly different this time. Olivia always looked spine-tingling sexy, while Alex thought she looked… weird. She didn't know if she could ever get used to the straps, not that she planned to since she was more than happy with how things progressed when Olivia wore the strap-on.

After just looking for a few minutes, Alex couldn't resist the urge to touch. She lightly fingered the head of the shaft, wondering at how different it felt to touch the molded silicone now as compared to when Olivia was wearing it. It was sort of a guilty pleasure of hers to play with the cock when Olivia had it strapped on, probably because her detective was always appreciative of the attention. But now she was almost afraid to touch it, as though without her lover strapped against the base she shouldn't be touching it.

Alex drew her hand away from it and across her stomach instead. The tank top had ridden up a little to expose a small expanse of her tense abdomen, so Alex slipped her hand beneath the bottom of the garment. Whenever Olivia did stroke her stomach, the gesture always soothed Alex, as well as make the blonde want her detective more; Alex's stomach was one of her hot zones and Olivia knew just how to use that to her advantage.

Rolling the thin material up to just below her breasts, Alex again studied how she looked. "Well, not nearly as sexy as Liv, but I guess it's not too bad," Alex spoke softly to herself, feeling the need to say something out loud, as though that would make the experience more real. There were so many other ways that Alex had imagined this going, and Alex thought that she would feel something – maybe the same power and instant burning desire that Olivia said she felt when she put it on. But Alex was beginning to realize that such a feeling was probably contingent on the partner one was with; Alex felt no satisfaction without Olivia there to share this with her.

"I would completely disagree, love. You look incredibly sexy when strapped," Olivia said from her place leaning against the bedroom doorjamb. She'd arrived home just in time to see Alex strap on her harness and study her image in the mirror. Olivia had been torn between going to Alex – giving in to her immediately piqued desire – or hanging back and just watching the show. It had seemed like a personal moment and Olivia had finally wrestled her libido into submission without announcing her presence, not that she could have forced her voice to work at the moment when Alex was looking so incredibly sexy and gorgeous in front of her. And while Olivia knew that she probably should have left Alex to her private moment, her legs hadn't obeyed the command to walk away.

Alex jumped at being caught doing something that made her feel guilty and twirled around to face Olivia. She had to shoot out her arm to steady herself against the dresser when her momentum threatened to topple her to the floor. Alex felt a sheepish expression cross her face and she couldn't quite look Olivia in the eye. They'd always been able to talk about their sexual preferences in the past, but Alex was feeling a little too vulnerable at the moment.

Olivia willed Alex to really look at her, wishing that her lover would trust her, because she would never judge Alex. She gave Alex a soft, encouraging smile when the blonde fleeting lifted her gaze, and didn't try to hide the hunger in her brown eyes. Olivia knew from experience that there was no more powerful aphrodisiac than knowing that your lover wanted you, and she very much wanted Alex right now – she always wanted Alex.

She'd never known that Alex had any interest in wearing a strap-on, but she couldn't deny the shiver of arousal that shimmied up her spine at the sight right in front of her. They had both fallen into familiar, comfortable roles in the bedroom, and Olivia knew that they'd both been satisfied with them. But if Alex wanted something more, something different, Olivia was all for giving Alex whatever she wanted, as long as it wasn't something that required going outside of their relationship; Olivia didn't just play at being possessive when it came to Alex, it was an entirely real emotion.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? I want you to talk to me," Olivia said, pushing off the doorframe and taking a few steps towards Alex. She could read the embarrassment that Alex was trying so hard to hide. "Sweetheart, you don't need to be embarrassed about anything." Olivia let her gaze travel along Alex's body, hoping that her lover could see how turned on she was by the unexpectedly sexy image that Alex presented. She wanted Alex to be comfortable enough to ask for anything in their relationship, especially if it was something that she wanted in the bedroom.

When Alex still wouldn't look directly at her, Olivia crossed the last few feet between them and pulled Alex into her arms. She was careful to angle their lower bodies so that the strap-on fastened to Alex's hips wasn't pressing against her. Olivia may not have been able to put a lid on her body's arousal, but she would certainly do all she could to concentrate on Alex's needs right now instead of the steady throbbing between her legs. There really was no sweeter torture than holding a nearly naked Alex in her arms – at least that's all she could think right now as she pushed her desire down.

Since Alex didn't seem comfortable talking about it at the moment, Olivia's only other option was to show her that everything was okay. The detective leaned in and took Alex's mouth in a sweet kiss; she didn't want to go faster than Alex was comfortable with right now, so she tempered her hunger. And even if Alex hadn't meant for Olivia to catch her trying on the strap-on, Olivia couldn't find it in herself to regret coming home when she did to find Alex strapped.

Alex let herself be drawn into the kiss, losing herself like she always did when Olivia kissed her. She would always feel safe when she was with Olivia, especially when the detective held her like this. So Alex deepened the kiss, seeking entrance into Olivia's mouth and moaning when she was granted access. There was never a doubt that this was where she belonged, or that Olivia loved her, when they were this close. Just having Olivia's arms wrapped around her, calmed her fears and reminded her that she could share anything with her detective.

But before Alex was ready to break the kiss – she just enjoyed making out with Olivia too much – and talk to her lover, Olivia took the next step out of her hands. While Alex was focused on Olivia's lips, tongue, and teeth, the detective's hands had snuck down to Alex's waist. Olivia softly fingered the straps securing the toy to Alex's hips, not wanting the blonde to become self-conscious again by doing anything too suddenly. She very slowly brought her hand around until she could encircle the shaft before knowingly pressing the base back into Alex's clit.

Alex gasped and pulled her mouth off of Olivia's, clutching the detective closer to her as she dug her fingers into the T-shirt that covered Olivia's upper arms. She was already out of breath from the kiss and the unexpected jolt of pleasure from Olivia's touch did nothing to help remedy that. There was nothing Alex could do except hold on and try not to embarrass herself as Olivia positioned the dildo expertly over her hardening clitoris, whimpering like the girl she most definitely was right now even though she was the one who was strapped.

"Feel good, baby?" Olivia asked huskily, already knowing the answer from the way Alex panted into her neck and the death grip her lover had on her shoulders. She knew what it felt like to have someone play with her cock, and Olivia was happy to return the favor to the only person who would ever be doing this to her for the rest of their lives. Alex had obviously decided to gear up for some reason, and Olivia was happy to take advantage of this unexpected opportunity.

Olivia wasn't averse to being on the receiving end of a cock, and particularly liked the idea of it if Alex was going to be the one wearing it, but they'd never switched roles before. The double-sided dildo that Alex had passed over earlier was as close as they'd gotten to Alex penetrating Olivia with anything other than her fingers or tongue, and in those cases it had most definitely still been Olivia who'd been the one doing the fucking. Alex had just never seemed to show an interest before, but Olivia was more than willing to admit that Alex's current curiosity excited her.

"Jesus, Liv," Alex was finally able to grind out when Olivia began running light strokes down the full length of the toy. The strokes along the shaft were teasing, but they didn't put as much pressure against Alex's sensitive nerve bundle, so she could finally speak. "Feels great. Does is feel so good when you wear it?" she couldn't help but ask. Alex knew that Olivia enjoyed it, but she hadn't expected every small jerk to send delicious, breathtaking vibrations down the toy to her clit.

"With you, sweetheart, it's always perfect," Olivia said as she tasted the perspiration on Alex's neck and relished her lover's every shudder, every breathy moan. She was ecstatic that Alex seemed to be getting pleasure out of this because she knew that not every woman could, but Olivia also knew that Alex had a wonderfully sensitive clitoris. "Do you want to fuck me?" Olivia finally asked as she nipped her girlfriend's lip, thinking that Alex still wasn't comfortable enough to ask for that herself.

Alex groaned and buried her left hand in Olivia's already messy hair, pulling her detective closer as she captured Liv's mouth in a devouring kiss. Even while Alex had fantasized about fucking Olivia on a few occasions when she'd thought about strapping it on, she'd never really believed that it would ever happen, that she would ever get the opportunity to do it. And to be perfectly honest, she'd always been nervous about the idea of reversing their usual roles.

Alex was the first to admit that some fantasies were perfect as they were and she wouldn't actually want to act them out. For example, Alex would own up to having the occasional fantasy revolving around a threesome, but she didn't actually want to participate in one; she would still consider it cheating and there was no way she would willing share Olivia with anyone else. Alex had always been grateful that Olivia was a monogamous creature because it would have broken her heart if Olivia had needed more than she could give her.

Her lover's reaction was all Olivia needed to tell her the answer to her question was an unequivocal yes. She let Alex continue to command their kiss while she slowly backed her towards their bed. Now that she'd gotten the response that she wanted, Olivia let go of the strap-on and turned her attention to the rest of Alex's body. It had been undeniably sexy to come across Alex in nothing other than a nearly see-through white tank top, which couldn't completely mask the color or shape of her breasts, and the surprise of an equipped harness, but now Olivia wanted that tank top off.

Just before the backs of Alex's knees hit the mattress, Olivia halted their progress and slipped her hands under Alex's shirt. She reveled in the trembling of Alex's abdominal muscles under her fingers as she skimmed across the tight, supple flesh. Olivia always spent considerable time caressing Alex's stomach because she knew how much her lover like it, but things felt a little different this time because their power dynamic had been changed – though not in a bad way.

Before Olivia could skim the thin shirt over Alex's head to leave her beautiful girlfriend completely naked, except for the toy strapped to her hips, Alex surprised her and quickly whisked her own NYPD T-shirt off. Olivia loved when Alex took the initiative, and especially loved it right now if it meant that she was becoming more confident and comfortable with this. She couldn't help but gasp when Alex's mouth latched onto her neck, sucking and nipping at the sensitive flesh.

Alex was soon lost in the warm, protective cocoon that Olivia's love always surrounded her in and she was no longer concerned with how this would play out. She had explored Olivia's body countless times in the past, but it was something that she would never get tired of. Every time, it felt like she was discovering something new, even though she probably knew Olivia's body better than her own; and she'd certainly dedicated more time to mapping it out extensively.

Olivia's bra soon followed the detective's T-shirt to the floor, and Alex wasted no time in taking a hard nipple into her mouth. Alex smiled into the firm flesh when she heard Olivia moan at the attention. She loved it when Olivia couldn't contain her pleasure and had made it her mission early on in their relationship to extract those arousing sounds at every opportunity.

As Alex's mouth switched between breasts, trying to give equal attention to each, her hands were busy stroking down Olivia's abdomen until she got to the waistband of the detective's jeans. For a fleeting moment, Alex was disappointed that Olivia had foregone a belt since she'd just been helping Elliot today instead of going in to work. She had a harmless fetish for belts, particularly when Olivia wore them, because it was fun to slowly take the strip of material off and torment her detective in the process.

Alex popped the button at the top of the detective's fly and slowly lowered the zipper of Olivia's jeans, almost wishing that she would find Olivia bare beneath the denim for quick, easy access. When her fingers ran into soft material instead of naked skin, Alex decided to tease them both for a little while longer. The attorney ran a quick trail of light kisses down Olivia's tight abdomen before dropping to her knees, catching her breath when the sudden jolt through her body rocked the strap-on back against her, reminding her that it was still there. She wasn't used to the extra appendage, but pointedly ignored it once again as she focused on Olivia.

It was Alex's goal to get Olivia naked, so she ran her hands down Olivia's denim-clad legs and took off her shoes and socks, one foot at a time. Olivia touched Alex's shoulder just enough to ground herself, and keep herself from falling over. Alex then helped Olivia take off her jeans, but stilled the detective's hands before she could push her underwear down as well. The attorney wasn't quite ready for that final revelation; that would make her lose it pretty damn quickly and she wanted to explore Olivia a little more first.

Alex placed a kiss on Olivia's clit through her panties before pushing back to her feet and claiming the detective's mouth in a deep kiss. Olivia gladly gave herself over to Alex, thoroughly enjoying everything that her lover was doing, even as she perhaps wished that Alex would pick up the pace. She'd really only fallen into the role of the dominant partner because she knew that Alex really liked her that way – and it had always been a closely monitored part of her personality – but this switch was a lot of fun too.

Olivia let Alex turn them so that she was the one with her back to the bed, hoping that it meant Alex was just about ready to fuck her, and happy that her lover seemed to be more comfortable taking control now. But before they went any further, Olivia wanted Alex naked, so she finally took hold of the hem of Alex's tank top and didn't stop pulling until it was over the blonde's head and had joined her own pile of discarded clothes on the floor.

Alex was incredibly beautiful and Olivia loved to just look at her, although she didn't have the patience for it right now. It didn't really matter since Olivia had every curve of Alex's lithe body memorized and forever imprinted onto her very soul. Alex had strong shoulders that weren't as broad as her own, small, perky breasts that fit perfectly into Olivia's hands, and a long, leanly muscled torso. And Olivia loved to look at them side-by-side because of how stunningly their skin tones contrasted, with her olive complexion so much darker than Alex's own pale, creamy skin.

Unable to help herself, Olivia slid her hands down Alex's back until they cupped her lover's ass, wonderfully firm from all the running she did, yet still pleasantly supple to the touch. She brought their hips together, teasing them both as the base of the strap-on pressed back into Alex and the shaft ran along Olivia's panty-protected slit. Olivia hadn't exactly been planning to push Alex over the edge with that move – that would have required her to have much higher brain functioning that her sex-addled mind was incapable of right now – but that was the result she got anyway.

Alex quickly stripped the last barrier away from Olivia's body, nearly tearing the underwear in her hurry to get them off. Then she forced Olivia's feet into a wide stance so she could run a testing finger along the detective's slick labia. They both groaned at that first intimate contact; Alex because she found Olivia so wonderfully wet for her and Olivia because she was finally getting what she needed.

A light caress over Olivia's hardening clit had the detective clutching at Alex's slim shoulders. Alex maneuvered her hand down to Olivia's opening and slipped one finger easily into her lover. She pulled out and pushed back in with two, loving how Olivia's inner muscles gripped at her retreating fingers to try to pull them back in. Alex knew that her body had the same reaction when Olivia was inside of her, but she always loved experiencing it like this too.

Olivia may have been the one to usually do the fucking, but she was also the one who tended to be ready faster. Alex was always happy to take whatever Olivia gave to her, but she usually needed more of a warm-up first. Olivia was already open and ready, and that caused pride and pleasure to wash through Alex's body. The attorney withdrew her fingers to sample a taste of her lover, Alex's favorite thing to do in the bedroom.

One teasing taste was not going to cut it though, so Alex pushed Olivia back onto the bed, knowing from experience how hard it was to remain standing when her lover was licking between her legs. Alex tried to settle between Olivia's outstretched legs, but was finding it difficult to compensate for the unfamiliar appendage strapped to her hips, even though it was somewhat pliable. "Fuck, Liv, how do you work with this thing?" Alex almost whined in frustration, eager to taste her lover. She wasn't really expecting an answer when she looked up and saw the amused expression on Olivia's face.

"Fuck it," Alex growled as she knelt on the floor at the foot of the bed and pulled Olivia towards her instead of finding a way for the damn thing not to dig into her while she laid on the bed. Nothing was going to prevent her from enjoying Olivia's essence, so she would do whatever was necessary to get them into a comfortable enough position. And as soon as she'd pulled Olivia to the end of the bed, Alex lowered her mouth and took a first reverent taste of her love.

Olivia was ready for the first broad stroke and controlled her hips through the searing pleasure, the exquisite sensation completely killing any amusement she'd been feeling just seconds earlier at Alex's frustration with the strap-on. But when Alex flicked the tip of her tongue over Olivia's clit, the detective's hips jerked and her hands burrowed into Alex's silky hair. "Oh, God, Lex," Olivia moaned, not expecting Alex to do that quite so soon.

Alex loved hearing Olivia moan her name. Olivia usually directed Alex when they were in this position because Alex liked catering to her lover's every desire, but right now it was a lot of fun to purposely tease the detective, especially after she'd ignored Alex's earlier plight with the strap-on. And since she was the one controlling the action right now, Alex was going to take the opportunity to push Olivia to the edge again and again before finally letting her fall into oblivion. Olivia was always withholding Alex's orgasm with the excuse that it made the blonde come harder, which was true, but it was still mean to drive her crazy all the time.

Knowing that concentrated attention on Olivia's clitoris would make the detective come quickly, Alex only occasionally paid it any mind. Instead, she happily lapped at Olivia's opening, thrusting her tongue as deep inside her lover as she could. Olivia would release a sob of pleasure every time Alex unexpectedly stroked or flicked her clit, only ever making a single pass before refocusing on her opening.

When Olivia was reduced to a shuddering mass of raw nerves, Alex finally took pity on her and gently sucked the detective's clitoris into her mouth. It wouldn't have taken her long to orgasm, but Olivia pulled Alex away from her center and drew blonde up her body instead. She situated Alex efficiently between her thighs, surprising the blonde with her assent to wait for release.

Alex ascended Olivia's body willingly, but held back when Olivia would have positioned the tip of the toy at her entrance. "I love you, Liv," Alex said as she pushed a couple of sweat-dampened locks of hair off Olivia's forehead. "I hope you know that. And I love our dynamic just as it's always been. So if you don't want this, we don't have to." It wasn't lost on the attorney that she was channeling Olivia by checking in with her lover like this; Olivia never attempted anything new without giving Alex ample opportunity to back out or change her mind.

Olivia reached up and drew Alex's head down to hers, kissing her softly. "I want anything and everything with you. I love you, Lex." She loved their usual dynamic too, but it said something so much more important that they could venture outside their normal roles with each other. And she knew that if she ever had any doubts that she could talk to Alex about them, and that Alex was able to do the same thing with her. Trust was the most important part of a relationship, and the only thing they had more of in theirs was love.

Alex reached between them, and following the more experience hand of Olivia, she settled herself above her lover and slowly sank into her. The few minutes that Alex had taken to check in with Olivia had cooled their ardor so that they weren't so close to imminent climax. Alex couldn't imagine how Olivia ever fucked her without coming immediately, because although the toy wasn't physically a part of her anatomy, she felt so much – much more than she'd ever imagined.

Olivia glided her hands up and down Alex's back, grounding her lover as she got used to their reversal of positions. She would have liked to concentrate a little more on Alex, but that was pretty much impossible with the blonde stroking steadily inside of her, Alex's pace increasing continually. If Alex had really been worried that she wouldn't know what to do, then Olivia would have to allay those fears – later when she wasn't so consumed with pleasure.

Alex pushed up onto her forearms so she could watch Olivia's face as she thrust inside her. Olivia was so beautiful and Alex couldn't look away from the pleasure so evident in her expression, amazed that she was the cause. As engrossed as she was in Olivia's pleasure, Alex couldn't completely disregard her own – couldn't ignore the jolts that shot through her on her every thrust.

Olivia opened her eyes to meet beautiful, stormy blue eyes, gazing intently down at her. She slid her hands down to Alex's hips to pull her lover closer and tilted her pelvis up to allow Alex to pump deeper into her. The slight change of angle had Olivia digging her fingers into Alex and eagerly moving her hips to meet Alex's every thrust. She knew that she wouldn't last much longer and just prayed that she wouldn't leave Alex behind.

It wasn't something that Olivia needed to worry about, apparently, because moments later Alex's hips jerked erratically for a few thrusts before she slammed their hips together and went rigid over Olivia, burying the cock to the hilt. Alex pressed her face into the hollow between Olivia's neck and shoulder as she cried her release, unable to hold back her orgasm any longer. As the first few violent contractions passed, Alex's hips started to pump gently once again, wringing the last vestiges of pleasure from her body.

Olivia had followed Alex over into bliss, her inner muscles rippling pleasantly around Alex's cock still inside of her. She held Alex to her, tracing random patterns lazily across her lover's sweat-sheened back, as they both settled down from their incredible high. Olivia had always loved holding Alex after they'd made love, but it was a new, and honestly awesome, experience to do it with Alex still buried inside her; it was usually the other way around. "You okay, sweetheart?" Olivia asked softly when they'd both quieted.

"Mmm, great. I love you," Alex replied tiredly.

"Love you, too," Olivia said. There was one other thing that she really wanted to know though before they rested. "How did you like it?" Olivia was all for a repeat if Alex had enjoyed it, especially since she knew that Alex wasn't likely to want to do this every day. To be honest, Olivia was happy whenever they added something new to their sexual repertoire that they both liked.

"Nice," Alex said against Olivia's neck. Then she lifted her head to look at Olivia. "I still prefer when you wear it, but this was a nice change." Alex pushed back up onto her elbows and gently pulled out of Olivia, wanting to withdraw before she was too tired and just fell asleep. "You still okay with this?" she asked after she'd fumbled with the harness until she got it off and collapsed next to Olivia once again, needing the physical contact with her lover.

"Absolutely," Olivia said as she pulled Alex's head onto her shoulder and sighed happily when Alex wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed firmly against her side. "And if you ever want to give it another go, you just let me know."

Alex mumbled something unintelligible and snuggled closer to Olivia. The detective smiled contentedly, knowing it wouldn't be long before Alex fell asleep. She pulled the covers up over their naked bodies and drew Alex as close as they could possibly get. "I love you, Alex," Olivia said softly against the blonde's temple before she let herself relax into the mattress, happier than ever that she had Alex to share her life with.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, I've wanted to write a piece like this for a while now, so when this particular set-up came to me just a few days ago, I couldn't resist. I know that quite a few people don't think that Alex should take on this role in the bedroom, but this was super fun to write, and it doesn't mean that I don't like Olivia as the dominant one, just that it's fun to switch it up. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed and it would be awesome if you told me your thoughts.<strong>


End file.
